Sailor Moo & the 13 year old Famfiction Writer 2:The Fantastik Scrouts
by Light Penguin
Summary: Sailor Moo & the 13 year old Famficiton Writer 2: The Fantastik Scrouts. A parody of poorly written fanfiction. The second story written by the esteemed SuperUltraMegaSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva. OK SO THERE IS A NEW VILLAIN BUT WHO COULD IT BE. THE SCOUTS ARE ALL IN A TRAP. And oh my, Darien and Serena are MARRIED! What will happen? read to find out! *Lemon(but not really)
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moom and the 13 year old Famfiction Writer 2: The Fantastik Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Also, this is a parody. And I turned off autocorrect on my iPhone for extra awful-ness. 8D (I went and fixed things that were unnecessarily unintelligible. Unless it was funny.) For those of you who read the first Famfiction, this isn't a continuation. It's just written by the same "author."

Ok hi I am back this is my second fic called Sailor Moon and the fatally Scrouts ok. Hi its me SuperUltraMegaSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva but you can capl me Bunny. Ok so this time I am going to rite about my favorit couple who is DariSere and for those of you who dont know DariSere is the couple of Darien and Serena. there are some people on this site who told me Bunny is the name of Serena but they are dumb because bunny is not Serena's name. serena is american and bunny is japanese. ok so here we go! 777

Chapter one: The prologue-Enter the big dark hole

It was a dark and cloudy day and the sky was gray and there was a storm brewing on the horizon, where the sun was hidden behind balck and luminous clouds.

"the time has come my young padawan" said a sninister voice from the shadows. "it is time for you... to... DESTORY THEM!7777"

"yes my madster" said the person hidden in shadows in reply. "shall i destroy them soon?"

"yes you shall destroy them very soon in fact, tomorrow i know the stupid Sailor scouts will be riding on a boat cruise becaise i had them win a contest and they are foolish so they went on the boat. so tomorrow you will attack them and destory them!777" said the ominous boice.

"yes my master" said the masking tape figure. "i understood"

"then GO!77" screamed the dark ominous voice. the mask figure nods and then he leaves.

(The next day)

"Hey you guys i still cant believe Serena won this contest and won us all tickets and we are on such a great ride!" said Amy, the blue haired girl who was a nerd, and she was also in secret Sailor Mercuyrh but only her best friends knew that. luckily her best friends were with her: Raye who was a martial artist and threw paper fans, who was Sailor Pluto. Mina who was blond and very pretty like Serena and Raye, and she was secretly Sailor Mars. Leeta was Sailor Juliter and she is cool because she acts like Buttercup and she can cook so she always makes the Scouts delishus meals!

"yeah, I cant believe it either says Raye who was laying on her back enjoying the very bright sun outside. "And where is she anyway i thought she was going to be here with us.""

"Serena and Darien are off in their rooms" said Mina and she wiggs her eyebrows sugge stiffly. "You know how we each have our own beds right?"

Raye and Leeta and Amy and Mina nodded.

"well" continue Luna and Artemis (the two kitties had stowed away in Serenas bag with all her clothes and they almost sufficsted but kluckiky they didnt! and now they were explaining somethig important.

"Well you see Serena and Darien are sharing a room and they didnt tell any ody but me" said Luna. Raye and Peeta and Mina and Amy gapsed in horror.

"Yes, that is right" said Luna. "Serena and Darien are sharing a room. i was supposed to keep it a secret but i think i can trust you girls finally with this secret which must remain secret so dont tell anyone."

"so they are sharing a room!" asked Meena and everyone gapsed.

"Yes said Luna "And fhat is not all, they are also sharing...a BED!"

"OMIGOD THEY ARE SHARING A ROOM AND WHAT IS MORE THEY ARE EVEN SHARING A BED!777!77777777!77" screamed all the girls plus Artemis. Luna nodded grave.

"Hey everybody hows it going how are you guys on this fine day?" asked a voice they all knew who it was Serena.

"Yes, how is everybody on this fine fine day!" asked Darien who was grasping Serena around her buxom waist. everybody saw his hand which was grappling with her hip amd everyone wondered if the two before them, the happy couple was eighteen now both of them, had DONE THE DEED.

"We are doing good which is why I have to ask you two how yous are doing" said Mina who wagsled her eyebrow sugges stiffly.

serena and Darien blushed and they turned away because they're faces were so furry red.

"I think it would be good for us to leave now okay byebye" said Darken and his hand wrapped protectively around Serena's womanhoodly waist and he pulled her to him, he led them to the stairs and they went downstairs to their cabin and left the scouts upstairs on the top of the ship whith the sun and the mooning cats.

"Darien we are alone" said Serena blushing and Darken smiked at her. 

(OKAY THERE IS SUPER DESCRIPTIVE EXPLICITLY SEX HERE OKAY SO IF YOU ARE NOT WANTING TO READ THE SEXY SMEXY SEX THAN PLZ LEAF BECUZ OKAY)

"Yes we are" he said and then he let his hand undo her meatballs. The two undressed quickly because they were very much in love and they had secretly married the night before so they were technically on their honeymoon so it was ok for them to. Darien ram his hand over her head with her hair and Serena moped in pleasure and then he missed her.

(up on top of the boat where the Scouts are)

"OMIGOSH I CAN HERE THEM FROM HEAR!" screamed Raye who was Sailor Pluto so because she was Sailor Pluto she had special powers like super hearing and sniper vision and she could also do handy things like shoot laserbeams from her ices. But because she was Sailor Plito and she could hear all thsoe things going on below inside the boat with Serena and Darien.

"NOOOO" screamed Raye. Meena came to her side What is wrong Raye? axed Mina who was cocern for her best friend besides Serena who was her bed friend.

"THEY ARE DOWN BELOW IN THE BOAT AND SERENA AND DARIEN ARE..." Raye paused and everybody looked at her.

"DOING THE DEED!" screamed Raye and everyone gapsed

"oh no but she is not married and" said Amy who was very christian but not catholic because that is too strict and if she were catholic she would not be able to be a sailor scout because she could not wear such a short skirt without betraying Jesus.

"it is okay actually" said artemis and everybody turned to the white pale kitty who glimmered like glitter in the moonlight. "i was there last night and they got married so it is okay for them to do the deed"

Everybody let out a sigh of relief. "well that is good news" said Leeta who was cooking macaroni and cheese because she knew Bunny really really liked kraft macaroni and cheese (and i mean come on who doesnt like mac and cheez guys).

All of a sudden rain started comming down from the sky and all the scouts yelled in horror because the ship started rocking back and forth (and it had nothing to do with Serena and Darien down below you pervert teehee). waves big and high and swirly whacked the boat.

"oh no!" said Luna and artemis who were about to be blown off the ship and fly away into the ocean, where they would surely die because they could not swim amd kitties hate water.

"Quick!" cried Leeta who turned off the oven so the macaroni and geese would not be cooked and burnt. "We have to transform into the Sailor Scouts so we can save the kittens!"

All the scouts modded and raised their hands intothe sky.

"JUPITER POWER" screamed Mina and then Lita was shining a neon green and then she transformed into... Sailor Juliter! "I am sailor jupiter!" she yelled

"MARS POWER!" yelled Mina amd then the girl was shining red and then she transformed... Sailr Mars! "I am Sailor Mars!"'she screamed.

"Mercury power!" yelled Amina who was then shining gold amd then she transformed into... Sailor Merciry! "I am Sailor Mercury!"

Then Raye raised her hand and yelled "Pluto power!" and then she was shining priple and then she was... Sailor Mars! "I am Sailor Psrs!" she helled.

"Let us save all the people up here!" said Mina and all the scouts agreed and they helped everybody back down into the bottom of the ship. Then they saved Luna and Artrmis who had been digging their claws into the floor so the rain and howling wind would not sweep them off their feet.

Then a chilled laugh swept across the barren landscape and the sailor Scouts shivered. "Whag is that" asked Saikor Mercury who was scared.

"HAHAHAHWHAHAHSHAHSHA!77" laughed an ebil laugh and then a cloaked figure ap peared in the air shimmying above them. The girls gapsed as the figure lowered the hood of the cloak...

it was...

Molly!777

A/N: And so the madness continues. For those of you who are curious as to why there are some seemingly random 7's thrown in after the exclamation points, find the number one on your keyboard. Now, pause for a moment, and think about how many fanfics you've read where the author added lots of exclamation points and didn't notice that there were a few 1's trailing behind 'em. Like this!1111. That's what I'm making fun of. And I think it's hilarious SO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!777.

I wonder if anyone would appreciate me listing the mistakes. If you would, just let me know, and I'll do that next chapter. If not, that's fine, because that means less work for me (and I, being one of the laziest people alive, will not begrudge this). Anyway. Wasn't that sex scene so explicit and SEXY? I certainly think so. Those SEXY MEATBALLS.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon and the Fantastik Scouts chappie 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please keep in mind that this is a parody and is meant solely to make fun of that which it imitates; in this case, I parody poorly written fanfiction. So, please, with that being said, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it!

Hi guys its me again i am SuperUltraMegaSerenaMeatBallHead200xxDariSere4eva but everyone just calls me Bunny. Ok so this time their will be more DariSere action but it wont be too much because I dont not want to make this M because i am not allowed to read M famfiction because i am very very christian and i am also a virgin so i can't spoil my eyes with thft kind of thong.

Chapter Two: Enter the big dark hole-Molly is Evil

"HAHAHAHWHAHAHSHAHAHSJA!777"evilly laughed Molly who everyone gapsed at seeing flying in the air with lighthtning shooting her.

"OMIGOD IT IS MOLLY?!777" screamed Mercury who was sad that a good friend of hers would do such a thing as hover menacingly above a boat where they wer having a peaceful tome in the middle of a storm.

"Why?" axed Meena who was honorfied that her friend would be so evil.

"Yes, why?" asked Leeta who had really liked Molly because Molly liked her potatoes because Molly was Irish and Irish people like potstoes. And Leeta makes good potatos because she is a good cook, one time she made potatos for Molly at schol and Molly was so happy and ate them all in one bite. Lita could hardly believe that somebody who was so pure as to like potatos so muchly could be so evil because it is hard to believe that an Irish person who, like potatoes, can be evil because potatoes.

"Why?" asked Raye who had not been able to see this in the fiture even though as Sailor Plrs she should be able to see the future.

"OMIGOD IT IS MOLLY!" cried Serena from behind and everybody turned to look at her and Darien who had just come back upatairs after….

DOING THE DEED.

"LOOK OUT SERENA!" screamed Mercury because Mollu had laughed evilly when she saw Serena.

Mollu raised her hand and in it was a red blazing fire whip of doom! She cracked it in the air and it send gouts of flame spiraling at the Scrouts.

"Quick Serena you have to transform!" everybody shouted together at once because the fire was all going to hit Serena who was still not transformemd yet because she had just not had time after doing hmhm with Dakien to transporn,

Serena was afraid but then she turned around and she saw Tuxedo Mask (Darien had already transformed) and he smiled at her and he threw a rose from his hand at the fire, the rose didnt carch fire and it flew through the fire and it broke the fire in half and then the fire went out because it had no more fuel.

"NOOOOO!777" screamed Molly who was horrorfied that her fire had been destroyed by Tuxedo Masks roses.

"Quick Serena do it now!" yelled Tuxedo Mask at Serena. The. meatball head modded.

"Okay!" she said. then she raised her hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power!" she said and then she was shining brightloy with black and red and blue (because those are cool colors not the stupid pink people always talk about) and then everyone gapsed becaise... … … … … … … … … … .

Serena had a new transformation! instead of her usual blue skirt she had a longer dark red one and her legs had fishnets that went down to her kneecalves and thighs and she had high stilettos that were blue. instead of her white leotard she had a black one with a blue fire on it and she had long red gloves on her hands that went up her arms that were breaded with golden and red and black lace, she had a long gold molten chain dangle around her neck and it had a big M on it for Moon. And then she wore a big crown that was cold and was encrusted with rubies and duamonds and sapphires and jade and emeralds, it had roses twined around it to show of Tuxedo Mask and her her love. Finally the red bow she had was still there, but it was darker and it was longer.

"I am Sailor New Moon!" she said loudly. Everybody was in ah of her because of her new transformationz "Molly why are you doing this?" she said loudly. Everybody was in ah of this because of her new transformationz

Mollu was angry you could see on it her the face. "I always just lretended to be your friend Serena!" she snarled with long teeth that were sharp and pointy and menacingly gleaming. "I never liked you at all!"

Serena was sad and started crying. "That is so mean Molly why would you do that" she asked.

"Because i was ALLways evil. I am the Evil Queen of the Night!" Mollu said and then she screeched really high notes and Darken, who had perfect pitch, knew that she screamed the highest note at all of which was an F. Everyone covered their ears and fell to the ground and writhes because the noise was so awful and jt made there ears burn.

"Molly, why are you doing this?" asked Serena again because she had always thought Mollu was he best friend.

"Well i was raised by a woman names… Queen Beryl… because she was my... mother!" Molly said.

Everyone gapsed. "OMIGOD QUEEN BEEYL WAS YOUR MOM?!777" everyone screamed togeher.

"Yes. and you killed her you stupid Sailor Scouts " yelled Molky who was now shedding lots of shining tears that were red and Serena gapsed because it was blood which meant that Molly really wasn't human and that she really was evil. "That is why i will kill you!" Mollu yelled at them and then she opened her mouth and fire shot out at them. It was her ultimate attack and would incinerate anything and everything in it's path and was super very hot like the son (foreshadowing of my next story maybe hahhahahaha)

All the Sajlor Scouts and Luna and Artemis and Tixedo Mask jumped out of the way and luckily the ship did not catch fire becaise it was fireproof.

"Molly I cannot believe that you are evil but since you are then I will just have to defeat you!" Serena said cruing. She didn not want to kill her best friend but since Mollh was evil she would do it. "Pkay Scouts lets combine, our attack into one, big, super, attack and get her!"

"Yeah!" everybody said.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mina creamed and then fire went flying at Molky who was surprised.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury said and then the bubbles sirrounded the fire so that the rain would not put the fire out.

"Jupiter Thinder Crash!" Jupiter said loudly and then the lighting went inside the bubbles amd the fire and lightning combined to become electrical fire!

"Pluto Crescent Beam!" Raye said and threw her beam. it combined with the bubbles amd made it more powerful and shiny.

"Okay gays, it is now my turn!" said Serena. She grabbed hwr crown which then turned into a long hard rod and she shoved it into the space between her and Molly and she said "New Moon Eclipse!" amd then a big bust of energy flew out of her rod and it combined with the fantaskick Scouts attack and it made it….. THE STEONGEST ATTACK EVER.

"NooooookoOooooooOOOLOOooooooooKoooOooOOOOOOO!777! 8!77777"" screamed Mollu who was hit by the attack and then shie died.

"Yay!" every ody screamed and Serena hugged Darien. "We did it!" she yelled and then Darien hugged her back.

"Yes we did my love," he said and he smiled. Then the Scouts all congratulated Serena and Darien for getting married and Serena was embarassed thst they knew but she had enjohed it too much so she said "okay guys i am glad we beat the bad giy but Darien and I have to go now okay bybybe?"

All the Scouts and Luna and Artemis nodded and then Serena and Darien went back to theyre room. "Okay we are alone again" Serena said asmiling and Darien knew what was about to happen so he was very happy, very hapy indeed

"Yes we are" he said and then he kissed her. Then they took off theyre clothes snd then they hugged intimately. Darien stroked her meatballs and he gapsed in pleasire when she kissed him voraciously and then Darriwn missed her, again.

THE END.

Ok guys so I am already rite the sequel to this because I had got a review that said for me to plz continu so okay that will probablybe ready soon but I do nut know for sure because school starts soon and middle school homework is so hard I think I am going to die okay so okay byebye.

A/N: SEXY SEX SCENES SEX SEXILY. I told you those were some SEXY MEATBALLS. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with my life xD But, on a more serious note, for those of you who are interested in the continuation of this thing, I've written several chapters for a sequel. Unfortunately, college starts in a few weeks (which is why I also haven't been updating Haato Wa Mangekyou ;_;) and I've got my hands full watching my 10 year-old sister. She's outrageously hyper, so she demands a lot of time and attention… Anyway, a new story is on its way, but it'll probably update at irregular intervals. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
